This invention relates to a golf club which includes an adjustable shaft.
Conventional golf clubs have a shaft whose length is fixed. Some clubs, especially putters, have a profiled grip to aid the user in aligning the club head. The alignment of the grip with the club head is fixed.
It would be desirable for the length or angular alignment or both of a club to be adjustable so that a club can be used comfortably by different players. Constructions of clubs have been proposed in which a shaft is made adjustable using upper and lower parts which fit together in a telescoping arrangement.
Adjustable parts of a golf club shaft should be firmly fixed together so that they will not work loose during play. Furthermore, it is preferred that telescoping shaft parts should fit together with few or no parts of the locking mechanism visible at the point where the shaft parts are connected, so that the shaft has the appearance of a conventional shaft whose configuration is fixed.